<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Not Knowing You're Sick (It's Admitting It) by Sleepless_in_Starbucks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747450">It's Not Knowing You're Sick (It's Admitting It)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_in_Starbucks/pseuds/Sleepless_in_Starbucks'>Sleepless_in_Starbucks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompt Fills [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fainting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Self-Deprecation, Name-Calling, Prompt Fill, Sickfic, Sleep Deprivation, Surprise! - Freeform, and logan having to take care of him because, but in the worried and loving way, mostly just remy refusing to admit he's sick, nothing serious but a little bit does happen, remy is sick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_in_Starbucks/pseuds/Sleepless_in_Starbucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Would you write (or do you have any HC's) for like Sick Remy and Lo taking care of him?</p><p>or</p><p>Remy isn't sick, really! He's fine! He just has a persistent headache. And a cough. And chills. And everything that most people would say makes you sick. But that doesn't actually make him sick!<br/>Logan thinks otherwise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompt Fills [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1423858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Not Knowing You're Sick (It's Admitting It)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whether or not you are willing to accept it does not alter the state of your condition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. And my condition is completely amazing and awesome. Not sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan frowned when this rather cocky pronunciation was followed by a round of rough coughing from his boyfriend. “Attempting to ignore your illness will only worsen it. Something it seems you have already done. How long have you been sick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never.” Remy replied, too confidentially given he looked ready to collapse if a light breeze blew against him. He coughed again, wincing a bit before he added defensively, “Though I might have gotten a bad headache on Monday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Monday?!” Logan repeated, giving up his pretense of only being vaguely annoyed. “You’ve been suffering with this for four days?! With, what, your average seven hours of sleep each night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Seven might be a little high.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan only blinked at Remy, the other boy awkwardly scratching at the back of his neck. Logan was spurred back into action when Remy sneezed and immediately went back to coughing, moving forward so he could grab Remy’s arm, fairly certain the other really would collapse otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bed. Now.” Logan said, tugging firmly at Remy, towards their apartment’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hun, really, I’ll be fi-” Remy started, pulling his arm out of Logan’s grip. The moment he did, however, his feet caught up around each other, both illness and his much too common habit of not sleeping nearly enough stealing his balance from him as he tripped backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan had already seen something of the sort happening, catching Remy before he had a chance to actually hit the ground. Lowering the two of them to the ground from there, Logan sighed when he realized that, as well as physically fallen, Remy had also fallen unconscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An idiot.” Logan muttered to himself as he took the opportunity to rest his hand on Remy’s forehead, feeling much too hot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fever</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I’m in love with an idiot, an utter idiot, a fool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though maybe the blame didn’t fall solely on Remy this time. After all, only a moron would miss the paler-than-average skin, the way Remy had been hugging his jacket closer around him while constantly taking advil, the fact that he had been coughing so much for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What could he say? Remy wasn’t exactly the role model of ‘living healthy.’ Him acting weird was normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But still. Logan should have noticed sooner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Logan removed Remy’s sunglasses as well, wincing at how badly the bruise-like bags under his eyes stood out against his sick pallor. Sick or no, it was most certainly bedtime for Remy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing Remy registered as he woke up was that he felt like hell. Which wasn’t exactly anything new- his head really had been pounding since Monday, and every day that followed had only added to his roster of symptoms: coughing, sneezing, chills, nausea. The works.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he should have taken time off sooner, but he and Logan needed the money, and he had never been one to admit defeat- especially not to a stupid cold!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy wasn’t one hundred percent sure what the last thing that happened was, but he was pretty sure it was the ‘stupid’ cold punching him right in the gut and then laughing for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So why, along with all the pain, did he feel... slightly okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy blinked open his eyes, glaring at the light that immediately assaulted them and forcing them shut again. Memories, albeit fuzzy, of his last waking interactions came with the too bright light, though they ended with what Remy was pretty sure him falling on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did the ground always feel this soft?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy risked opening his eyes again, the light more manageable this time, frowning as he pressed his hands down and found them meeting strong, but not complete, resistance from whatever he was laying on, and something on top of them moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. He was in a bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy’s frown deepened. He couldn’t be in bed! He had to get to work! He probably hadn’t even collapsed at all, just dreamed it up, stupid weak body trying to trick him into sleeping in. Well it wasn’t going to work, Remy vowed as he started to sit up, ignoring both the way his stomach flipped and his head pounded at the movement. That wasn’t going to stop him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was going to stop him, however, was the sudden weight that pressed against his chest, pushing him back down onto the bed. A blur of very familiar colours appeared in his line of sight, then, leaning over him while they spoke, saying something Remy couldn't completely hear but was rather sure was some form of a lecture on his lack of personal health care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-a reckless fool, pretending you’re not sick, not telling me; your heroic wannabe of a brother is a horrible influence on you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy fought the urge to chuckle only because he knew it would turn into a cough. Logan kept speaking, still in the descriptive nicknames part of his rant as he pressed something cool to Remy’s forehead. Even as Remy suppressed another shiver, he sighed at the relief of what he assumed to be a cold, damp rag brought to what he was finally willing to admit was his fever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan stopped talking at this, just sighing as well and resting his hand on Remy’s cheek, stroking his thumb slowly across Remy’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You worried me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy pressed his cheek closer to Logan’s hand. “Sorr’babes.” He slurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s... it’s alright, Remy, I just want to know what possessed you to make such a foolish decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“’Don’t need to be sic’ to make foolish decisions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More foolish than usual then.” Logan amended, and Remy snorted, immediately regretting it when the pounding in his head increased with the action. Logan paused in moving his thumb for a moment, continuing when Remy had once more settled down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think t’was that bad.” Remy said quietly after a moment had passed. “Thought it was justa lil cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Logan responded. “But still. You’re my boyfriend. A particularly self-neglectful one at that. If you get sick, I want to know. Even if you think it’s nothing, or just a head cold, or anything else. It’s important to me that I can take care of you when you’re not feeling well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy didn’t say anything immediately afterwards, instead just looking at the mostly-focused blur that was his boyfriend and trying to ignore the fact that his eyes were suddenly stinging. He refused to cry over something as silly as </span>
  <em>
    <span>affection</span>
  </em>
  <span>, especially when it was as simple as ‘it’s important to me that I can take care of you when you’re not feeling well.’ He didn’t roll like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you care.” He finally said, cooing as he smiled loopily at Logan. Logan just rolled his eyes fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For your sake, you are very lucky that I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, hun.” Remy said, tone slightly more serious, though he was still too tired for much emotion outside of ‘sleepy’ and ‘sappy.’  “A’ways lucky to’ave you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you are.” Logan confirmed with a smile. The silence stretched for a few more moments before Logan murmured, “You should get some more rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmmm.” Remy hummed. More rest sounded good. It sounded very good. And so tempting to just close his eyes and let himself drift away…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realizing that Remy was fading fast, Logan stilled his hand on Remy’s cheek, leaning in a bit so he could press a small kiss to his forehead. Remy made a small happy noise at that, and Logan patted his cheek in response. After the pat, however, Logan started to pull his hand away, mumbling quietly about starting up some soup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy struggled to get his eyes open again, able to catch (to his immense disappointment) the sight of Logan shifting to stand up and head towards the kitchen. “Wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan stopped, turning back to Remy, brow creased in concern. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Remy cut himself off, frowning. He looked away from his boyfriend, glanced back, looked away again. “Nevermind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan’s frown deepened as he came back over to the edge of the bed, sitting back down and brushing stray hair out of Remy’s eyes as he watched him, looking for an explanation. “What is it, darling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy shook his head, just barely. “Nothin’. Go do your thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not nothing.” Logan corrected gently. “I wasn’t joking when I said I wanted to take care of you. What do you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...You’ll get sick.” Remy said, slowly, hunching his shoulders a little bit in an attempt to curl into himself without moving too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been with you since you got sick, sharing an apartment with you, I carried you in here after you went and collapsed, and I just kissed you.” Logan listed off. “Don’t worry about me; I’m already doomed. Right now, I’m worried about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy finally looked back at Logan, finding his boyfriend still frowning at him, still concerned. He really didn’t deserve him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay with me?” He finally asked, voice quieter than it had been since he woke up, feeling more than a little abashed at asking. He wasn’t a clingy boyfriend, in general. He preferred the aloof angle, preferred acting like the reason he sprawled across the whole couch was to be annoying, not to ensure Logan would have to sit near to him, and the like. He didn’t ask for stupid sappy things like ‘stay with me.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But right then and there he was sick, he was tired, and he felt as if he was positively going to die if Logan left and took all his soft warmth with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan’s frown was quickly replaced by a gentle smile at Remy’s request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’ll stay.” He promised easily, his hand sliding down from Remy’s hair to once more cup Remy’s cheek. “Can I at least start the soup first? I’ll be very fast, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have to?” Remy asked, voice even quieter, almost a whimper. He didn’t know why it mattered so much to him. It would just be a minute or two. But he didn’t want Logan to go at all, even for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t.” Logan soothed, his other hand moving to rub Remy’s arm. “I’ll stay right here with you, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy nodded his head, already feeling his eyes start to slip shut, unworried about having to stop Logan from leaving again. He vaguely recognized Logan shifting onto the bed, pulling Remy’s head into his lap, once more combing through his hair with one hand and still running a hand over Remy’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’sorry for bein’ so needy.” Remy slurred, quickly losing the battle against remaining conscious and not minding that much. Logan just shushed him and continued petting his arm and hair, beckoning Remy to fall asleep even faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re tired and weakened by your illness.” Logan said factually. “It’s normal. It’s alright. Get some rest. It’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy nodded once as he pressed his head closer to Logan’s thigh. Logan was warm and soft, and Remy felt safe with his head nestled in his lap and held close to his boyfriend. Eyes completely shut and any reason to remain awake completely eliminated, he drifted off within a minute, feeling secure and loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe, just maybe, the next time Remy got sick, he’d let Logan know.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you love losleep I BEG that you come pay me a visit on tumblr at sleepless-in-starbucks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>